Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to methods of fabricating pellicles for extreme ultra violet (EUV) photolithography processes and to pellicles for the EUV processes fabricated using the methods.
Description of Related Art
Particle contamination can be a significant problem in semiconductor manufacturing. A photomask is protected from particles by a pellicle—a film stretched over a frame that is glued over one side of the photomask.